THE ONES YOU LOVE
by SpeakLaurieHalseAnderson
Summary: Sequel to 'twilight with a twist': Risk your life for the ones you love, risk the ones you love for the life they want, what do you do when all you know is tested? love, life, loss pain and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONES YOU LOVE**

**PREFACE**

I shook my head.

''That's impossible.'' Edward said in a strained voice.

''I'm afraid it is Edward, Bella is now half human half vampire, it's her gift.'' Carlisle said, he was as worried as us all.

''will she die?'' Edward says the question we were all thinking of.

Carlisle shook his head, ''it's her gift; I don't think it would be threatening. We will just have to wait and see.'' He sighed.

''what is my gift, exactly?'' I ask, and he turns to me.

''Bella, it seems you are essentially Mother Nature, and Mother Nature always finds a way.'' He says.

''Can I help other vampires with this?'' I ask, I see Rosalie perk up a bit, her eyes sparkling with possibility.

He nods. ''I believe so, but only once, from the research I've found, you can only do this once, and help other vampires, but only once.'' He stresses.

I nod and Rose was at my side.

''please Bella, try it with me, I'm begging you, even if it's dangerous, I'll try, I don't care, you have to try with me, please.'' I had never seen her so desperate before, so I had to nod, despite everything, I had to nod.

I would help her have a child.


	2. Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE

**Twilight quote of the day: **_**''Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending- but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now.''**_– Rosalie Hale, Eclipse, Chapter 7.

**Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE**

It had been one year, three months and five days since I was changed, we left Forks the next week, but not before I did some well needed errands. I found out the other two vampires in the clearing that day were called Laurent and Victoria, Laurent was in Denali, him and Irina had become close, they were getting married next year, we hadn't heard from Victoria.

I felt like such a fool when I realized where the picture of her had come from, the one Phil sent me, I can't believe I forgot about her play, but the thought that it was makeup didn't occur to me at the time, but really, who writes a play about someone dyeing in a ballet studio, as if that would happen . . . in the normal, world, were Vampires are myths, and everything you knew about the world was a lie. Yep those were the old days.

Today I would meet the Denali's for the first time, and I should be nervous, but I wasn't, I was nervous about something else though.

It was really hard to leave, Charlie was bad, but I think Angela was worse, she had been one of my only friends ever, and it was so hard to leave, but I had to, for her safety, for mine, and for my new family.

I put the finishing touches in my outfit- with help from Rose and Alice; I stood up, took a breath, and had a flashback, the day that I changed Angela's life forever, well I hoped I did anyway.

_Angela had been depressed since they announced my death, when I was in phoenix a rental car I had rented had lost control and skidded off the edge of a cliff- they never found the body._

_And I felt so bad for leaving her, the first real friend she had, well she had Ben now, but anyway. _

_She was home alone one Wednesday afternoon, sitting downstairs eating pasta; I wrinkled my nose at it now. I was fast, too fast for anyone who may have been watching to see, I put the envelope on the kitchen countertop, beside the sink, where she would find it, I was back in the forest in a flash. Edward was beside me._

''_you did well.'' He tells me, I could listen to him talk, in his, smooth velvet voice, all day._

_When she was done eating, she went over to the sink, I could clearly see her red rimmed eyes, and I prayed those tears weren't shred for me. But deep down I knew they were, and even though I had no control over it, I hated myself for it._

_She looked around confused when she found the mysterious envelope with her name on it._

_Edward held my hand, he was here in case I lost control, but I don't think it would be physically possible to kill her, but I needed the support, who better than the love of my life?_

''_oh my god,'' she whispered, her hands were shaking, as she read the note, she mouthed the words to herself, I read her lips, even though I knew what was written on it._

_Angela,_

_You were one of my very first friends,_

_I'm sorry I had to go,_

_But it's for the best,_

_Please take this, _

_I don't need it anymore,_

_I never needed it,_

_But you do,_

_It is not charity,_

_I would have found a way to give it to you anyway,_

_Tell Charlie I will always love and miss him, you and Ben too,_

_Never forget me, and I'll never forget you._

_I could never forget you,_

_You should have enough for you, and your brothers, _

_For your future,_

_I have sources that tell me, it's bright,_

_Don't miss me too much,_

_I'll always be here, even if I'm not._

_Goodbye,_

_-Bella_

_As she read the last line, the check I had written fell out, it had enough for her to have the surgery, get her hearing back, she could go to a nice collage, and her brother's, and have a bright future with Ben, well it was bright according to Alice, and you never bet agent Alice._

''_goodbye.'' Angelia whispered to me, as if she could sense I could hear her._

''_thank you.'' She said to the air, a rear slipped down her check, but she had the biggest smile on her face._

''_you're welcome.'' I said, even though I knew no one but Edward would be able to hear, if I could still cry, I would._

''_Bella, we have to go, I'm sorry; I know it's hard, but if we want to make it there by tomorrow, we have to leave now.'' Edward said to me softly._

_I nodded, as if he knew what I needed, he spun me around and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair, while my head rested agent his chest._

_Then we left,_

_And I never looked back. _

Alice really over did it, there was sparkles everywhere, it was meant to be like Edward. But I just wanted simple, not that I didn't like it, I loved it, I was just nervous, and I didn't know why, I wanted this, I was going to be with Edward and the Cullen's for eternity and it was only really starting now.

I was officially joining the family,

It was the beginning of my life.

Of the rest of my life.

I was happy.

I was ready.

That was my last thought as Rosalie started playing the piano, and I took another un- needed breath, and turned to start walking down the ale, towards Edward.

This was my life now.

Forever,

With all the ones I love.

**Review; remember this story mightn't make complete sense unless you have read 'Twilight With A Twist' because this is obviously a sequel. So enjoy, and please review on what you think. Thank you. ;)xxx**

**RLA`;)xxx **


	3. Chapter 2: THE HONEYMOON

**Twilight quote of the day: **_**''I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her.'' **_-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, New Moon, Chapter 22.

**Chapter 2: THE HONEYMOON**

The wedding was small, Alice was my maid of honour, while I had Esme as a bridesmaid with Rosalie, but Rose was doing the music, Emmett was Edwards best man , with Jasper, and Carlisle gave me away, he was the closest thing I had to a dad now, as Esme was like a mother to me.

The only other people there were the Denali's, which consisted of Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Katrina, or Kate as she stressed she liked to be called. Eleazar was marrying us.

So it was very small, just how I wanted it, but it was still extravagant, well that's Alice.

We did the whole wedding thing, exchanged vows, said all the words, and kissed, the time went by in a blur, it was only me and him, we were the only thing that mattered in the world.

Then Emmett ruined it.

By wolf whistling.

We broke apart from our first kiss as husband and wife and Edward smiled while I glared at Emmett, he actually seemed scared, I told Alice no reception, but she had puppy dog eyes, it was small, thank god.

Then I saw something, I told her not to get, outright, the one thing I told her not to get.

''Alice.'' I whined.

''I'm sorry Bella- its tradition.''

''What's tradition, spending money I don't want to waste, on something pointless.''

She seemed offended. ''It is not pointless.''

''In case you forgot- were vampires.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I know that.''

''And we don't eat.''

''I know that too.''

''So why did you get a cake big enough to feed a hundred humans?'' I ask.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''it's pretty, you need a cake.'' Then she pouted and I lost my argument.

''Bella, this is of Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Kate.'' Edward told me.

I shook their hands. ''it's a pleasure to meet you.'' I say to them.

''That's strange, a shield.'' Eleazar muttered. What?

''A shield.'' Edward muttered in disbelief. What were they talking about?

''Surely you must have realized Edward, you can't read her mind, can you not?'' Eleazar asked.

''no, but I never imagined, I don't know how I didn't see it earlier.'' Edward, seemed lost for words, well as lost for words as a vampire can be.

''The Volturi spend decades on end looking for them, and you found one, and didn't even know it.'' It seemed like more of a warning, rather then just telling us something.

''What are you talking about?'' I ask, after all, they were talking about me.

''it's your power.'' Edward tells me, but I didn't have a power, did I?

''I have a power.'' I ask.

''Yes as you know, my power is to tell someone's power, and exactly what they can do with it, and you are blocking me, therefore a shield, but only a mental one, Alice can see you and Jasper can feel your emotions, I believe with some practice you can project and lift it.''

'' Project and lift it?'' I ask confused.

''Yes project it to shield someone other than yourself, and lift it off so Edward say would be able to hear you.'' He explained. Edward perked up at the possibility that he could hear my thoughts.

''really?'' I ask bewildered.

''Yes, your very powerful Bella, welcome to the family.'' He said.

''thank you for having me.'' I say.

Alice bounces over, literally, ''Bella, time to change, you don't want to miss your flight, and you don't want to go wearing that do you?'' she asks, no I wouldn't, it would just draw attention.

The time between that conversation and now flu by, right now I'm on a plane to Rio, but apparently it's just another stop, I don't know how Edward arranged our honeymoon without me knowing, Alice.

Its night in Rio, there are lights everywhere, people dancing, music playing, I loved music, hearing music for the first time in seventeen years was strange, I loved Edward playing the piano, especially the song Edward wrote for me.

After hours, -which flew by because I was with Edward. We ended up on an island, isle Esme, I don't think I'll ever know just how rich the Cullen's are, even though I'm a Cullen now.

The house was beautiful, glass walls and door's wooden floor's it reminded me of the Cullen house- my house. Apart from the white never-ending sand beach and clear blue sea, lit up by the moonlight.

''Wow, it's beautiful.'' was all I could say.

''Yes, but it's not the most beautiful thing here.'' He insisted on carrying me in the house, saying. ''I am nothing, if not traditional.''

''oh really, well what's the most beautiful thing here?'' I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, the question was rhetorical, but he answered anyway.

''you silly.'' He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him, I was nervous, but I didn't let it show, I hoped.

That night passed much too quick for my liking, but it was the best never ending night of my life.

Well, so far anyway.

**Bella is NOT deaf, just clearing that up, she can now hear. OH and Angelia can as well, the surgery went fine, she is now off at collage . . . with ben, plus, I did change Eleazar's power a bit. I know it seems like I'm rushing it a bit, but I just want to get to the main interesting plot in the story. Next chapter will be interesting, and much longer, this is just a filler chapter. And please check out my new story 'Twilight Medical Centre' thank you. Just clearing this up, there will be no lemons, in any of my stories ever, I'm 14, and well, yeah. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: PHONE CALLS, SICKNESS, PAIN A

**Chapter 3: PHONE CALLS, SICKNESS, PAIN AND UNEXPECTED.**

''I'm sorry Alice, it won't happen again?'' Edward said into the phone, but it sounded more like a question.

''Damn right it won't Edward, or, I'll just have to buy a whole new wardrobe for Bella, and she has to come with Me.'' she threatened, though you could tell she was trying not to laugh.

That caught my attention; I jumped up out of bed, and grabbed the phone off of Edward.

''No need Alice, won't happen again, I promise.'' I say as sincerely as I can, anything but shopping.

I could imagine her smirking. ''Good, and Esme is annoyed about the two headboards, you've been there for almost two weeks, control yourself, why do I even bother, but when you do get back really those headboards were mahogany.'' she says. And I supress a laugh.

''OK Alice.'' Then I hung up.

''We have to buy Esme new headboards, though I doubt those ones are replaceable, oh I feel bad now.'' I bite my lip.

''it's OK honey, Esme won't mind, Alice is just trying to make us feel guilty for destroying all the clothes she packed you.'' Edward tried to soothe me, wrapping his arms around me. his hands rested on my stomach.

And I felt weird, wrong.

''Bella are you ok?'' Edward asked, spinning me around at lightning speed, I felt. . . Dizzy, how could I feel dizzy, vampires don't get dizzy right?

''err yeah, vampires can't get sick, so I'm sure I'm fine.'' But then I felt like getting sick, the feeling was strange, since I hadn't been sick since becoming a vampire obviously, but I was human once, and I knew this feeling, and I felt nauseous, only a million times worse.

So I ran, to the bathroom and threw up most of the blood I had in me from the hunt we went on yesterday.

''This can't happen.'' I groan.

''Bella.'' Edward gasped from behind me.

''Vampires can't get sick.'' I say.

''I know.'' Oh yeah now is the time to be speechless.

''Then how did I just get sick?'' I say, there's a bad pain where my heart used to be, well it's still there, but it doesn't work.

Then the burning started, it felt like I was going through the change again, only it started in my heart, it felt like the fire just ran through my body and it just stayed there, it felt like years, hours, days minute's seconds, who knows, but then it left, and went to my heart, all the fire drained from me, and caged up in my heart, I was trying to be still and quiet, I was on something comfortable, but I wasn't. Everywhere but my chest was numb, it got really bad, and I screamed again, then it felt like my whole chest exploded, before I felt normal again, normal but different.

''Bella?'' Edward asked, his voice sounded strained, I was lying on the couch in the house.

''What happened?'' was all I got out before he was on me, kissing me.

He pulled away. ''Are you ok? You started screaming, and. . . . . What . . .'' his eyes went wide.

''What? What's wrong Edward?'' I said panicking.

''Can't you hear that Bella?'' he asks, and I gasp.

''Is that …. Me?'' I ask bewildered.

''I think we need to go home now, get Carlisle to look over you.'' He says running around the room, packing the bags.

''you can't fix a vampire, were not even meant to brake.'' I say, helping him, when I feel naushus, I run but this time I notice I'm slower.

''What is happening to me.'' I cry out. Leaning agent's the toilet.

''Bella, I don't know, but I don't think you're a vampire anymore.'' He says.

''Well what am I?'' I say, shakily getting up.

''I don't know, but I can hear your heartbeat, and Bella, your blushing.'' He says concern etched all over his face.

His phone started ringing, and I started losing consensus.

''Alice, what did you see?'' he shouts into the phone the second it rings.

''Edward relax, please, her future is a little bury, but it should be ok, god Edward, just let her sleep.'' The voices faded away, and I was dead to the world.

I tried to fight off the darkness, it was unwelcome, we spent most of our time in the dark, well it was the only time we didn't have to be careful with the sun around humans, but I had Edward, this dark was quiet, eerie and very uncomfortable, I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed by the blackness that consumed me.

I didn't know how long I was out for, but I knew when I woke up, with a very sharp pain in my stomach, I screamed.

''Bella, Bella, your OK!'' Alice's voice soothed me, wait Alice! What was she doing here, but once I look around, I see that I'm in the house back home, with everyone surrounding me, so the better question is, what the hell am I doing here?

''What happened.'' I groan, that's when Carlisle stepped forward, a pained look on his face.

But he didn't speak, no one spoke. ''Edward, what's wrong?'' I asked looking him right in the eye.

He let out a strangled, half frustrated, half pained growl. ''I don't know, Carlisle and A lice are blocking their thoughts.'' He growled again.

Alice rolled her eyes. ''Bella, your pregnant.'' She was blunt and to the point, and I thought she was crazy, or joking, and everyone looked at her like that, apart from Carlisle, that's when I knew this was no joke, so did Edward.

I shook my head.

''That's impossible.'' Edward said in a strained voice.

''I'm afraid it is Edward, Bella is now half human half vampire, it's her gift.'' Carlisle said, he was as worried as us all.

''Will she die?'' Edward says the question we were all thinking of.

Carlisle shook his head, ''It's her gift; I don't think it would be threatening. We will just have to wait and see.'' He sighed.

''What is my gift, exactly?'' I ask, and he turns to me, how can your gift be to have children? That didn't have anything to do with my human life.

''Bella, it seems you are essentially Mother Nature, and Mother Nature always finds a way. I believe that you went through this, short reverse change, you are now only half Vampire, you have blood, and a baby, but this won't be a normal birth, the only thing I can find in my research is humans becoming pregnant with vampires, but nothing like this, but since your stronger than a human, I suspect you would be able to have a natural birth, it might possibly be more painful than your average birth though.'' He says.

''Can I help other vampires with this?'' I ask, I see Rosalie perk up a bit, her eyes sparkling with possibility, could I help her become a mother?

He nods. ''I believe so, but only once, from the research I've found, you can only do this once, and help other vampires, but only once.'' He stresses, my lord, how the hell did he find all this out?

I nod and Rose was at my side, taking my hand in hers.

''Please Bella, try it with me, I'm begging you, even if it's dangerous, I'll try, I don't care, you have to try with me, please.'' I had never seen her so desperate before, so I had to nod, despite everything, I had to nod.

I would help her have a child.

**Don't hate me, is anyone still out there, I haven't updated in a while, life's been crazy, school, study, Christmas shopping, friends, I had no time, but since its Christmas today, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Oh I love Christmas, so hope you liked this chapter, sorry for any mistakes, I'm tired, my annoying little sister was up at the crack of dawn jumping up and down on my bed, I mean I like Christmas, but not enough to get up at seven in the morning;( anyway, review please ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: EMMETT MAY HELP

**Chapter 4: EMMETT MAY HELP**

''Oh my God, Oh my God.'' I started panicking.

''Bells, what is it?'' Edward asked in concern.

''I have a bump.'' I whisper, looking down at the definitely there bump sticking out.

Before I knew what was happening, there was seven vampire hands on my stomach, I mean really?

''Will I not hurt Rose, helping her to get pregnant?'' I said, she was like a sister to me, and one of my best friends, I didn't want to hurt her.

''Yes, she will be in pain for a few minutes, what I believe you have to do is make her half human half vampire, I erm ah, I'd say Emmett has to help with the rest.'' Carlisle said, ew, didn't need the mental image.

''Will we stay like this forever, half human I mean.'' I say. ''I mean if were half human, we'll grow up, wont we.'' I said, I started panicking again.

''Bella, calm down, I believe you should turn back into a full vampire after the baby is born.''

''But what about the baby, wont it be like an immortal child, what if they kill everyone.'' I said, not really sure where I was heading, but would protect my baby.

''Bella, you are no more than two weeks pregnant, and you look around four/five months, the child is growing twice as fast as a normal baby, if we are careful, we should be OK, make sure the Volturi don't find out, don't tell anyone, not until their thrust is under control.''

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

One last thing though.

''How the hell am I meant to turn Rose into half a human.'' I shriek.

''Try thinking about it, imagine, with all you have, how much you want Rose to be a mother.''

That's what I did for the rest of the day, practiced, I somehow, instead let my shield down, Edward started asking what I had said, because I sounded funny, I thought he was crazy, because I hadn't said anything, but then he said. 'I'm not crazy.' And I knew, I quickly learned how to snap it back into place though, much to Edward's dismay.

''This is useless.'' I sigh in aggravation.

''Please don't stop trying Bella.'' Rose pleaded, everyone was in the living room, watching me, as I was curled up in Edwards arms on the couch- his arms were around me, in my belly, he was in awe, I think we all still were. I was still trying to turn Rose, no success.

I smiled softly at her. '' I'm never going to stop trying, ever. It's just hard.'' I explained.

''Don't stress yourself to much.'' Edward worried.

I snorted. ''I'm fine, freaked the hell out, but fine.

I sat up, Edward grumbled, but let me.

I closed my eyes and tried really hard, I blocked out all distractions, and went inside my head. _Please help me let Rose have a baby; it's all she's ever wanted, even as a human. _I don't know exactly who I was praying to, but I suddenly had this earge, it was a weird pressure in my head, I don't know what happened, I just had to do it.

I got up, almost in a trance like state, and walked up to Rose staring at her dead straight in the eye, I took both her hands, I didn't even register when I said sorry, but I know I did, before anyone could stop me, or Alice to even see a vision, I leaned in and bit her neck, I pulled back discussed, but not before she fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

There is 43829.1 minutes in the average month, a month, how long the pregnancy should take, Rose was down for 43829.1 seconds also known as 730.485 minutes, or as I put it, the non-complicated way 12.17475 hours, OK it might still be a bit complicated.

Every time she screamed, I cowered into Edward, I hated what I had done to her, even if she wanted it, I knew what Edward felt.

Every time she even twitched, Edward tried to calm me down, while Emmett looked like he was in pain, next to her, trying to calm her, but obviously, nothing worked.

But then she woke up, I could hear the blood pulsing through her veins, the beating heart, the slight flush in her cheeks made her look-if even possible, even more beautiful.

''Did it work.'' She asked breathlessly. ''Because if it didn't I swear I'm going to kill someone, 'coz' that hurt like a bit-'' she was cut off.

''Language Rose.'' Esme scalded. ''And yes it worked.'' Esme beamed, so did Rose.

''Really?'' Rose's voice cracked with emotion.

''Really Rose, it did. Here see for yourself, even though I'm sure you can hear your own heart.'' Alice said dancing into the room carrying a mirror twice the size of her- it was quite comical.

''Oh my.'' Rose gasped stroking her blush.

''Your beautiful.'' Emmett breathed, sniffing her hair, then he groaned. ''You smell lovely too.''

Carlisle cleared his throught. ''As much as I do not want to say this- trust me. maybe you to should go . . . make a baby, brfore Rose chances back.''

Emmett didn't need to be told twice, he scoped Rose up bridle style, she giggled.

''Asta la vista suckers.'' Emmett boomed running upstairs.

Then something very painful kicked my stomach, I gasped.

''What is it, what's wrong?'' Edward breathed in concern.

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face in happiness.

''Nothing Edward, the baby just kicked.''

**Heyy sorry I'm so late updating, life's been hectic lately . . . studying for my mocks mostly, but you know, writing can kind of be considered as studying English so . . . yeah. Please review and look at my one shot 'Christmas presents. It's all human. Thank you please review. ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


End file.
